


Nowhere

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Akuma, F/F, Fluff, Infernals, Lunars, Mindfuck, Solar Bond, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Nowhere

It was a pleasant day. It was a place beyond places where Three Tears Opal stood, beyond sound on the slopes of a mountain with no head or foot, a soothing place where she could simply sit. Her mistress was far away, too far to cut or crack, and it was all so very wonderful. There was nothing in this nowhere to think about for just a little while, the blood on her hands and throat could wash away easily in the not-quite water.  
  
She was nowhere, after all. Nowhere was the place she could do that, where the scars were just pretty marks, the silver gleamed green instead of reflecting a dark, unhappy blue, and the red was feathers, berry sauce, demon juice, something that wasn't hers, and the clouds were thick with forgotten dreams and sweets. The girl couldn't help smiling a silly smile as she looked up, the breeze having no edge as it rolled across the gently sloping ground and dried red on her skin.   
  
After all, it was a pleasant day.  
  
The wind was brisk for a few more moments, cold from lack of the Green Sun's touch before the breeze coaxed the clouds away and the light of Ligier illuminated the little garden around her. It was a pleasant warmth that filled the air in nowhere, letting her feel something the Lunar knew to be a brief security away from everything, where it wasn't too loud and she was gone. It was a happy place that she could escape to, where the Elders were wrong, so very wrong and she could be at peace. No expectations of anything but feathered knives, no pain in her beating heart or her flapping wings, nothing but herself and the silence.   
  
Slowly, she let out a luxuriant shiver at the warmth. **Heat** , she was awash in it, lovely heat. It wasn't the fire of Ligier, not even of Creation, it was something more primal, the flush of human skin as fingertips lightly brush against sensitive parts, and the Lunar was bathing in it. It was pleasant, something that made her skin sweat, her whole body tightening as if on the familiar puppet's string of Adorjan, taut and sweet, nerves and nipples standing at perfect attention.  
  
Opal let her lips part silently, taking in a deep breath, filling her lungs and her mind. An intangible strand vibrated as if she was nothing more than a mute instrument being plucked, setting off a silent moan across her skin as the thoughts, the wants, the cravings surged forward into her empty mind like dripping hot seed. The intrusion was not at all like her mistress's presence or power, delicately filleting her mind and polishing away any attachments she could have made, it was softer, quieter, the whisper of a lover's weight on a pillow, the shadow of blood filling her cheeks, warmth, heat all over and making her mutely glow.   
  
But why, why amidst all of the hush, did it make her want to _move_? The Full Moon could feel her very core twitch as her hips swung to and fro, shifting her weight to find some sort of relief, release, beckoning the realm around her to pay attention, if only for a moment. She could feel her arms stretching, welcoming something about her as she let her black eyes drift shut. Imagination was quickening for once in her head, gathering up bits and pieces that remained from before as Opal let herself be taken within her mind.  
  
She could feel fingers running along her skull, softly across her brow, and the firm, calm grip of a woman's hand keeping her in place almost effortlessly. There were times Opal would have run, a long, needle-thin rapier of ruby-red jade, a Laughing Riot being her response to such bondage, but for once, the Lunar celebrated in the moment of captivity, her clawed nails raking down an illusionary spine as a score of hands assaulted her in turn. Her hands scrambled against the dream, seeking for a moment the weapon until her cerebal seductress caught her hand with one of many grips and sliding that hand down downy hair. Opal could feel blunt nails and clawed gauntlets finding her breasts together with her ears, prickling almost enough to threaten lethal harm even as a tongue and teeth bit down at her throat, chewing at the scarlet mark of her Tell.   
  
There was not a single wretched sound, not even a moan, not even a _gasp_ as she felt breath across her skin, gentle puffs of air in stark contrast to the thin little cuts she daydreamed about, that didn't even hurt after a little gash. It was different, it was kind, different than the agony and whip that had driven her to free herself from the pain. It was ever-so-pleasant.   
  
Distantly, her sharp senses could not smell a drop of rain near, or even any feeling on the wind, her instincts wondering at the flight of fancy she was uplifted by and spun about, as if her heart was dancing. For that moment, she was alive and dripping with want. The hands still slid and cupped and cut and pinched in kindly ways, even as she was very much aware under her gliding hands that she was nowhere and no one, a bird silently humming and swaying in the breeze. There was no answer she could think of the cascade of words and thoughts bubbling in her head like sparkling whine, but what was there to care about, with her body and thighs clenched, a moment of pleasant pressure amidst the fire?  
  
Wonderful, it was all so very wonderful, to move and scrape and feel for just a little bit. She let her mouth open again, sucking in precious air to feed her thoughts and the warmth inside of her as fingers weaved in the air, letting whatever mischevious illusion continue its play.  
  
Opal wondered for a moment of time, if a whirlwind of lusty dreams could be made, or if Hegra was only rains. Perhaps she would seek out the Kite Flute and hunt this mate with her, once this was all done. Then, all thought was lost as something overtook her, a burst of fire and pleasure and emotion that went ripping right out of her, along with _a noise_ \-   
  
She cried out. The sound wasn't loud, not at all, just a whisper, but it was sweet, a whimper on her raw lips that jerked her forward, a cough from her throat as she felt a dribble of blood there, her throat screaming in protest as she toppled down. She had been quiet for such a long time, of course sound would _hurt_.   
  
Three Tears Opal slowly wiped the claret liquid from her lips, blinking as she realized someone else was there in her nowhere, supporting her effortlessly, _touching_ her, before she could collapse. The lingering afterglow burned in vibrant eyes half-hidden by black, feathery bangs, a smile, not a cruel smirk like someone long ago, her armor verdigrised brass, a bluish-green that brought out more of the greens of her gaze. Opal let her knees buckle, a small, forgotten voice knowing that the woman would hold her, allowing the akuma to press her forehead to the woman's caste mark, watching those orbs widen slightly at the single question in the akuma's mind.   
  
_Mine?_   
  
In response back to such Eloquence in Unspoken Words, the woman smiled, a hand gently brushing across the Lunar's cheek before leaning in for a kiss, a tiny whisper on her lips.   
  
"Yours."   
  
It was a perfect day.


End file.
